


Specialty

by PrinceH (amOrrtenttia)



Series: One Piece Collection [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, CTE, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Promise, Romance, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/PrinceH
Summary: Trafalgar applied for a scholarship outside the country when he thought that nothing tied him to the place where he grew up ... It was never expected that in a matter of months, his life would belong to him forever....





	Specialty

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Especialidad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513841) by [amOrrtenttia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia). 



> **WARNING**. This fanfiction was wrote on spanish, and then translate by an not-native english speaker. Since I'm learning from TV, Internet and classes on school yet, I needed to say this before you read. The story may have -definitily- errors in the writting style, points of view, gramatic, and a large etc. I did as good as I could at the time, so _I hope you can read and still enjoy the fic beside of all that_. Thanks for check this, and please excuse any mistake LOL.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Specialty**

He needed to leave the country, and not to run away from what he had. It was the opposite. After a few years he had been accepted into one of the best hospitals in Canada, where he wanted to study his specialty. And, it should be clarified, it's not that he was not happy about it. For God’s sake, he was fucking happy, except for the fact that he had to leave the life he had built in such a short time.

Trafalgar knew his boyfriend from high school, yes, but they had taken the initial step of their love relationship a year ago.

Everything had happened relatively quickly. Things with Zoro flowed so naturally that they lived together now, and they had adapted so well that both even thought about moving to a bigger place. More suitable for their tastes.

Trafalgar had his foot out of that small place they shared when the letter of acceptance arrived. It was as if by the work of fate it had first fallen into the hands of his boyfriend.

He knew well that Zoro had not opened the envelope, he trusts the big head of his boyfriend, but he was aware that he would not believe a half word if he dared to tell his that it was again a rejection. Not without reading it himself, at least.

They spoke for a short time from his point of view, and was because, for Zoro, there was nothing to talk about.

“You have to go” was his simple conclusion

“It could be the end of our relationship” had answered Trafalgar, trying to sound serene, but the other noticed his disagreement

“I will wait for you the necessary time. And I'll go to see you as soon as I have the chance...”

“Roronoa-ya... Even you know that distance relationships never end well”

“I can live with it, Trafalgar. Our relationship is not so important if you compare it with your career”

“I can apply next year...”

“If you reject them now, they will hardly give you a chance again”

Trafalgar does not answer, giving him the reason. If he gave such a blind shot… All his effort would go down the drain. He sighs as he gets up from the table, leaving the coffee on his side. Zoro only sees him lock himself in the room with a touch of sadness.

Of course it hurts to think about it. Letting Law go like that is painful, but he must endure it. He must be strong for both. If not, Trafalgar will continue acting like a kid about it, and Zoro does not want to hear something like that again...

Love should never get in the way of self-improvement. At least that's how the green-haired sees it.

A few hours pass, none of which is really conscious. The clock, which used to read 9:00 am, now marks 2:15 in the afternoon. Trafalgar leaves the room with slightly swollen eyes and briefcase in hand.

“I will go...” is the only thing that says about the subject they tried, take the envelope from the table and put it with other papers.

“When?” He asks on a Tuesday afternoon.

“First, I have to finish some procedures. By Saturday I must be there... I do not have much time…”

They do not look in the face. They cannot do it.

Law for fear of hitting him at his sincere calm and Zoro for fear of releasing some imprudence that makes the other repent. Trafalgar leaves the apartment before 3 in the afternoon and Zoro googles information about the place where the other one will go.

He leaves the apartment at around 4 in the afternoon, after communicating with Franky, his boss, minutes before informing him that he will not show up at the workshop for the rest of the week.

The oldest does not seem to be bother at him, just arouse his curiosity. Zoro, who has not missed a day since he began his work in the workshop, requesting several days off was something to see to believe. He did not put too many problems, just asked him to call him in case there was an emergency.

_“—You're like family, it would be SUUPER if you learned to count on us at some point ... Take care of yourself…”_

He does not see his boyfriend for the rest of the day. Trafalgar on his part carries out various procedures to be able to leave as soon as possible.

He is remarkably sad, but the hope that shines in his eyes is evident. When he returns home there is a revolution in front of his gaze.

There are petals everywhere and the occasional candle adorns the place. He smiles as he puts his things aside, walks slowly until he finds the table in front of the armchair full of bags, he also finds the dinner already on the table and a bottle of wine.

He shakes his head as he feels the young man approaching his back to encircle him with his arms, resting his chin on his left shoulder while Trafalgar makes calculations.

“You've spent all your salary of the month, or more…” he observes, taking the other's hands.

Roronoa does not answer. He cannot deny what is evident. Trafalgar feels an unexpected lump in his throat. It surprises him, of course. They do not consider themselves stingy, at least not too much, but both agreed to save as much as they could to move as soon as possible. And, before him, he could see at least 1/4 of the savings, almost everything spent on him. In things that, of course, Roronoa knew he liked. From one or another pair of shoes, to wide and fluffy coats.

It's not like Zoro had spent a million dollars to give him the pleasure, but the fact that he had used all his salary on that, knowing how complicated it was to earn that money ...

“Why?” He asks, after a few seconds when they are silent.

Roronoa analyzing his reaction.

“We spent so much time worrying about the future, that we wasted the present ...”

Trafalgar smiles sideways.

“Have you started to get philosophical?” he comments with mockery.

“We cannot see each other for a while... You know how expensive and time-consuming it is to apply for a visa here, even when it's only a few days away... I could not stop thinking about it, and ended up in the Canadian embassy too.”

“Would you be willing to cross the ocean to see me?” Law murmurs, turning until he is face to face with the other, who looks at him intently.

“I would cross to the new world, and further from being necessary...” responds with such confidence that the doctor feels his heart speed up.

“Roronoa-ya ... Will we really survive this? It will be almost 4 years ... Even if I managed to do it in 3 it's too long...”

“Don't think about that now”

“What else do you want me to think about?” Complains Law, in a tired voice, Zoro smiles then.

“In the fact that you are here with me, now...” it answers cutting the distance between both.

He kisses him, first shortly and slowly increasing the pace until devouring kisses mutually.

If tears fall from their eyes neither can know, they are too interested in continuing there together that they ignore the rest. They enjoy the rest of the night like this, dinner is forgotten on the table, things are still in their respective bags. They love each other so many times that they have lost count, they kiss as if there is no other time to do it, and it is basically true.

After that, they will not see each other again, not soon.

And they take advantage of every second.

Roronoa is not necessarily corny or romantic, but for that night it allows himself to explore a part of his relationship that he had been avoiding

He loves Law, and he would do anything to remove that expression of worry on his face.

The next morning, he helps him pack everything. Trafalgar only carry the most essential things, and the few things that the green-haired himself must send by parcel. The hours go by too quickly, it's too fast. When Law has finished completing the necessary documentation, he has only one night left before he is forced to board the plane that will completely separate them. Thanks to the scholarship that he won, he will at least have the opportunity to lighten the other’s burden with respect to the expenses of their home. As long as he stays within the acceptable limit, the rest of what he earns will be for his boyfriend.

“I would have liked to look for a house with you...” he says, while he finishes putting pieces in his suitcase, same that the other one will give him days before.

It has been a tender gesture on Zoro’s part, investigate the place where he will go, worry about the change between one climate and another, consider even the temperatures of the season. He does not put it into words, he never needs to do it ... It is these gestures that declare his love always. Those that the oldest always accepts.

“We can do it when you return... Or when I go...”

He smiles sideways barely, without looking at him. Roronoa is focused on marking his few suitcases with different labels. Not that the brunette is careless, but has an incredible facility to lose everything.

“Would you be willing to move where I decided?”

He hears him barely snorting.

“Have not my intentions been clear to you? It's not the first time, after all... I’m the one who moved in…”

Trafalgar cannot joke after that.

“Zoro...”

“Mn?”

“Do you still think I'm worth it?”

When the question is said the youngest stops what he does, Trafalgar was not able to maintain his concentration either.

“Every minute with you is worth it” admits Roronoa, after a few minutes, getting up, when he hugs him from behind, the doctor lets out a low sigh “If this is all we'll have... I will not regret anything...”

“Zoro...”

“I have worried about you for a long time, I have loved you as a friend for years... I have met you now in a different facet, and I know that I am serious when it comes to my intentions with you... I love you, Law... If we were able to develop whatever this is under water for so long, I know that 4 years will not be more complicated than what has already happened...”

“You're too honest, did I tell you?”

“You never stop repeating it.”

The doctor stifles a curse, turning until he can see it. He kisses him without thinking too much, and he is reciprocated. They do not talk about it again, not that night, not even when they wake up the next morning. Roronoa accompanies him to the airport, and they stay together after the brunette came to register. It only remains to wait until the moment in which it must be addressed is announced so that he can leave. It's a strange silence... It's uncomfortable as well as pleasant. They were always perfectly capable of this duality that with any other couple seemed impossible. Silence for hours being able to understand each other, or talk to the fatigue knowing that they would always be heard.

They hold hands for a long time. It never interested them if their displays of affection were frowned upon, and they certainly were not the kind of affectionate couple outside the tranquility of their home... But at that moment it is what they have. It is the memory to which they will have to cling for the next months. Even when Roronoa has applied for documentation to leave the country, it will take some time before he has the permission and money to do so. Law will arrive with time just before the course starts. Establishing a routine will be temporary. Calling each day will be impossible. Seeing will even be occasional.

“Will it be too cheesy if I decide to write letters for you?” Asks Trafalgar suddenly, after a while.

The other looks at him out of the corner of his eye, concentrating on the board of arrivals and departures.

“At least you will be able to send them? I think it will take weeks to arrive ...”

“I could gather some before sending them... It's okay if you do not want to answer later... It would be silly to try to maintain a communication in both directions, in any case...”

“I'll write a diary then... Although I do not promise it's good”

“And you say that I am the romantic”

“Don’t put words on my mouth. You said yourself… You’re cheesy…”

“You… Fuck you...”

“It will be some time before that, right?”

They laugh softly, sadder than before. The announcement is heard then. None of them wants to get up.

“I do not know if I need this... I mean… I don’t need more than this now…” murmurs the brunette, suddenly insecure.

“You need it and you want it... I want it for you too...” responds the youngest without hesitation, gets up, extends his hand towards him and ends up almost dragging him to the row where the people who will go with him get together

“Zoro...”

“You’re going, Law... You'll go...”

“I would like not leave you here, just...”

“We'll see again soon, and it's better this way... How else will I hope that you will take us out of the poverty we live in?” He says, in a serious tone, but because of the way he smiles the doctor loose a sigh amused “I will marry you in the future, so it suits me you become a specialist. Someday, this inversion on my finances will be worthy…”

“You are only interested in my money... My mother always said it”

They laugh again, the line begins to move forward. They look intensely for a few seconds, Trafalgar hesitates just a moment before saying seriously, almost deadly.

“I'll be back soon as I can and I'll buy you a huge house… I'll fill you with luxuries... You'll never regret marrying me… I promise you, Zoro… I'll compensate you for waiting for me...”

The youngest opens his mouth to respond that he has never accepted something like that, but is unable to say anything when the passionate kiss leaves him breathless. He sees him walk away before he can reason anything else.

“Trafalgar! You…!” He shouts, hysterical.

He did not give him an opportunity to say goodbye!

“I'll be back soon!” He says, this time secure than ever.

And when he is about to lose sight of him, contrary to his own nature, the green-haired cannot help himself when he shouts.

“If you dare to cheat your fiancé, you will have nowhere to hide, bastard!”

For answer only receives a raised hand that shows his middle finger.

There's no way Trafalgar is going to say it there, and it's all he needs to get the message. He would never do something like that. Neither will Roronoa... They do not need rings, or more words than that. The usual could go fucking... They are just that way.

From that moment and until Law returned home, they were already engaged.

Trafalgar will come home, to him, someday.

Who knows? Maybe Zoro is the one whom come to him first.

.

.

.


End file.
